<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changes (Can Be Good) by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252446">Changes (Can Be Good)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Sheila is a decent grandma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheila falls for a new girl... and finds that it's easier to not be crazy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheila Porter/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changes (Can Be Good)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you must fuck the woman at least use a ballgag…”</p><p>Siobhan had laughed slightly at the sight of the bag on the bed, accepting it and smirking at Rita as she spoke.</p><p>“Yes ma’am…”</p><p>It had not taken long for her to fall for Sheila. She knew the woman was troubled and needed a little help but she did love her, truly. She had been quietly adoring the woman for a while before she took her to bed, making use of the closeness of the woman and the space in the hotel. She had been more than a little embarrassed to be caught by her boss, but she still adored her, even if Sheila could be infuriating. </p><p>“How do I even pronounce that? Is it see-oh-ban??? sigh-ooh-born?”</p><p>“Just call me Daniella…”</p><p>“Daniella doesn’t sound as… sexy.”</p><p>“Then call me Dani…”</p><p>Siobhan had barely kept control of her temper before moving to grab a drink, downing the small champagne bottle to calm herself. </p><p>It had been their first fight but the two fought with each other a lot more than they did against each other. They had parted at the end of the conference and promised to look each other up. They had met again in New York, Siobhan protecting the woman as much as possible and even helping her befriend Olivia. </p><p>Over time Sheila had grown used to Olivia, and Josh, and even accepted that Olivia was the boy’s mother now, although she had been heavily reliant on Olivia’s kindness and Siobhan’s support, hating herself for being so fragile as to have wanted to steal the boy, although she was thankful Siobhan had stopped her making too much mess.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>